Una Noche en París
by Mauro STO
Summary: Belarus/Argentina Argentina Conoce por primera vez a Belarus en una reunion del G-20 llevado a cabo en la ciudad de ensueño de París. Queda completamente impregnado de ella de inmediato. ONE SHOT


Martín estaba de paseo por los edificios de la O.N.U, lo habían convocado para una reunión del G-20 como invitado o algo asi, como le pareció fue; pero como no era de los miembros ni más nuevos ni importantes se aburrió con facilidad mirando como USA o América -como se hacia llamar- alardeaba, explicaba y daba ordenes y bla bla bla hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Al no conocer a nadie se sentó en la larga mesa junto con los únicos dos latinos que ya conocía, de un lado Brasil, del otro México y al lado de éste estaba España y más allá sus hermanos italianos favoritos: Feliciano y Lovino. Después de Maradona y su recordado paso por el Nápoli, el sureño le tenía gran estima y festejaba cada vez que lo veía; se quedaban largo rato charlando, pero eso no venía al caso. Mientras Luciano afianzaba sus relaciones con los europeos él mantenía la vista perdida admirando a las bellas mujeres: Hungría, estaba entre Austria y Prusia, mala idea; luego vió a Bielorrusia al lado de su hermano Rusia, algo que lo disgustó pues ya sabia que ese tipo era el mandamás y demasiado enorme hasta para Argentina que no era un país chiquito, pero Belarus era simplemente demasiado hermosa; aunque Manuel se pusiera celoso, no podía dejar de mirarla.  
>No notó cuando Luciano se levantó para ir al baño o no se donde, solo lo sacó de sus pensamientos la voz del mexicano:<p>

-cabrón, a ver si dejas de babear mi brazo-le dijo molesto porque Martín a veces babeaba por estar muy tonto

-uy.. perdón, viejo-Martín siguió mirando a Natalia que no hacia más que comer ya que sus hermanos estaban hablando con otros, Francia y América respectivamente

-do you like that girl?-preguntó una voz a su derecha

-¿qué? Ah.. sos vos otra vez-dijo el argentino, a lo que Inglaterra respondió ya medio pasado de copas

-Don't be so serius kid, just go to talk with her

-claro ¿y que Rusia me arranque la cabeza?...paso

-I don't think he cares(no creo que le importe)-dijo despreocupado el inglés antes de casi quedarse dormido

Era verdad. Rusia ya estaba harto de la presencia de su hermana menor, tenía un grave problema con eso; aun así ella parecía demasiado fría pero eso le gustaba. El argentino continuó mirándola un rato más y luego empezó a escribir poemas y pensamientos sobre ella en simples servilletas de papel.  
>Terminó la junta sin llegar a mayores conclusiones y seguirían al dia siguiente.<br>Ya era tarde pero estaban en Paris así que Martín no iba a desperdiciar tan hermosa noche.  
>Todos los países se hospedaban en diferentes hoteles, el suyo era el Ritz. Hacia allí fue triste por no poder hablar con Natalia, entonces la vió: había salido del edificio de la O.N.U y se alejaba por la calle en busca de un taxi. Martín apuró el paso y no tardó en seguirla hasta que la tuvo suficientemente cerca para hablarle:<p>

-hola-dijo nervioso-también busco un taxi ¿te acompaño?

-¿quién eres tu? -preguntó Belarus con un acento ruso muy marcado, pero aún así si voz era muy femenina y decidida

-me llamo Argentina -respondió él- pero podes llamarme Martín si queres ¿y vos... sos?

-Belarus, la hermana de Rusia

-mirá vos ¿querés ir a tomar una taza de café?

-no me agradan los rubios -dijo ella con una media sonrisa mientras seguía caminando- asi que si planeas algo no te servirá , te romperé los huesos antes que te des cuenta

-no planeo nada!, tengo hambre, no me agradó mucho lo que sirvieron de comer, además la historia de por qué soy medio rubio es divertida, te la contaré

-ok, solo aceptaré porque amo cuando los chicos me invitan a comer sin recibir nada, debiste ver a Lituania

En vez de asustarlo esto motivó más a Martín que con ansias consiguió un taxi y fue junto a Belarus hacia alguna cafetería parisina. Él estaba vestido demasiado casual y algo bohemio, ciertas partes de Buenos Aires eran muy parecidas a esa ciudad por lo que se sentía como en casa.  
>Ella, en cambio, no llevaba su atuendo de sirvienta; estaba vestida formal, con guantes largos y negros y un vestido del mismo color, se veía hermosa.<br>La cafetería quedaba cerca de donde se alzaba la torre Eiffel que brillaba dorada bajo la luz de la luna

-vaya! -objetó el rubio mientras pagaba al chofer- siempre vengo a París por negocios pero jamás me detengo a ver esa cosa y ahora noto que es mas linda de lo que creía

A ella no pareció importarle el comentario asi que entró en la cafetería y se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana. Solo quedaban unos pocos turistas desvelados.

-¿qué va a ordenar, señorita?-preguntó el mozo

-¿vodka tienen?-respondió ella levantando una ceja

-no, no -el mozo se puso nervioso pues temía hacer enojar al cliente

-descuide, maestro-dijo Martín poniendo una mano en el hombro del mozo antes de sentarse frente a Natalia- mi esposa tuvo un mal día; por favor tráigame un café negro expreso y con leche. Amor ordena algo más normal ¿querés?

Belarus lo miró con una sonrisa socarrona y luego se dirigió al mozo por ultima vez:

-lo mismo que él pero puro ¿puede ser?-dijo con un acento ruso inconfundible pero tierno

Así continuaron hablando durante media hora, debían ser las 2 am pero el sueño no dañaba a Martín quien disfrutaba demasiado de su compañia  
>Oírla hablar era algo hermoso aunque en cierto punto ya ni siquiera le importaba lo que decía (economía, su hermano Rusia, mas economía)<br>No supo en que momento dos hermosas chicas francesas, un tanto más jovencitas que él, se sentaron a unos metros de ellos y lo miraban riéndose. Martín era muy coqueto con todas las mujeres eso se lo había enseñado el mismo Francia en persona. Natalia, quien se dió cuenta de esto y a pesar de que no le importaba, odiaba con todo el alma que alguna mujer le robase el crédito pues sabía que era atractiva

-¿me estás escuchando o estás mirando a esas niñas?-increpó ella

-¿ya estás celosa? nos conocimos hace tres horas...-dijo él con una sonrisa y saludando a las chicas que reían sonrojadas

Belarus no lo soportó, se incorporó y, tomando a Martín de la camisa, lo trajo hacia ella y le dió un beso en los labios.  
>Él se sorprendió pensando en lo que diría el chileno si lo viera en ese momento y correspondió el beso acariciándole el cabello mientras Natalia hizo lo propio con el suyo.<br>Fueron solo cuatro o cinco segundos pero para él fueron 10 días en el Caribe con todo pago e incluida la cena.  
>Las risas de las chicas se callaron y cuando los labios de la pareja se separaron ella miró a las francesas con un gesto altanero mientras que la cara de Martín era pura satisfacción, su rulito temblaba.<br>Las muchachas miraron con mala cara a Natalia y luego miraron hacia otro lado y continuaron hablando mientras ella seguía festejando su victoria internamente sin importarle que pensaba el rubio que ya hasta se estaba enamorando de ella

-¡Tincho, feliz navidad! -se dijo en voz baja.

-no pienses nada malo, imbécil, bebí demasiado esta noche-le dijo ella con una cara enojada -no te creas el gran galán, te hice un favor

-no te hagas la difícil-le dijo él con una leve sonrisa de gusto

-admito que para ser un maldito rubio besas bastante bien -dijo ella con una leve sonrisa

-no soy rubio, de hecho es castaño claro -dijo él mientras ella se acercaba a su rostro -mi mami Italia del sur tuvo relaciones con España y Francia y.. bueno

-¿no sabes cuándo cerrar la boca verdad? -dijo ella con un dedo en sus labios- si una chica te da un comentario.. bueno.. no lo arruines, tonto..

Inmediatamente Martín volvió a besarla y esta vez sus bocas se fundieron con una pasión increíble, él no quería soltarla, sus labios eran demasiado sabrosos y lo volvían loco;  
>ella pidió la entrada de su lengua y él se la concedió con ternura.<br>Cuando llevaban unos minutos así el descendió hasta su blanco cuello que tenía ese aroma que tanto lo embriagaba y continuó con sus besos pero la voz de Belarus le dijo algo al oído que había pasado por alto:

-estamos en una cafetería...

Martín se separó y la miró arreglándose la camisa pero todavía con el pelo un poco despeinado, lo que hizo a ella sonrojarse levemente por el momento ocurrido

-vi un lindo lugar para dormir que queda acá nomás-dijo él con una sonrisa

-mmmmmm -ella lo miro buscando su intención y cuando la encontró se puso roja como un tomate -bien.

Martín fue a pagar rápidamente con una expresión pícara mientras ella salía de la cafetería saludando al mozo que antes había incomodado. Eran las tres de la mañana y ambos estaban cansados pero no querían que la noche terminara, asi que tomados de las manos caminaron por las frías calles de París rumbo a su habitación deseada.  
>El conserje los vió entrar unos minutos más tarde en la recepción como una pareja más de enamorados; mientras el rubio le pagaba, ella subió con la llave a la habitación.<br>Al llegar Martín. ella lo esperaba con un atuendo sugerente, más bien era el mismo que traía pero se había quitado algunas prendas, lo que la hacía aún más sexy.

-aah...bueno -rió él -¿es mi cumpleaños? ¿o estoy soñando?...

-no, pero te daré tu regalo ahora -dijo ella traviesa y lo atrajo a la cama  
>Entre besos ella se quitó su pequeño cuchillo que siempre llevaba por si se enojaba y apuntó al cuello de Martín<p>

-podría matarte en este momento si quisiera-dijo ella con una mirada fulminante

-perderías todo lo bueno de la noche- dijo él sin cambiar su cara graciosa y le robó un beso mientras le quitaba el cuchillo de las manos

Martín pensaba que su cabello era muy sedoso, le encantaba el pelo de las mujeres , de hecho le agradaba todo de las mujeres pero cada hombre tiene sus preferencias aunque las de Argentina eran casi todas.  
>"En qué estoy pensando... soy un idiota" se dijo a si mismo mientras ella le estaba quitando la camisa y él hacía lo propio con su vestido.<p>

Natalia se despertó con los rayos del sol sobre su cara,. Estaba vestida con la ropa interior en una cama toda deshecha, y con la cabeza sobre el torso desnudo de Martín que seguía dormido todo despeinado y como un bebé.  
>Belarus se acercó a él y lo besó para despertarlo pero Martín ni se inmutó, así que le dió una fuerte cachetada en el rostro, que lo despertó y con creces<p>

-Chileno, hijo de... -se dió cuenta donde estaba-ah...buen día

-¿cómo dormiste?-preguntó ella fingiendo ternura

-mejor que otros días-respondió él –pero deberíamos volver, tus hermanos te deben buscar y a mi me van a matar si no vuelvo donde están los otros latinos

-si, tienes razón…-dijo ella un poco decepcionada que todo haya terminado

Así quedaron, cada quien fue por su cuenta y luego fueron a la siguiente reunión del G-20 pero no cruzaron palabras, ni siquiera se miraron  
>Después de un par de días de escuchar, discutir, etc el G-8 dió por terminada la sesión y cada quien podía irse a casa<br>Llegó el momento de despedirse todos de todos hasta la próxima, hay países que no se verían en mucho tiempo

-gracias por todo Francis -le dijo el rubio a Francia -siempre un gusto tu hermosa Paris

-de nada pequeño, buen viaje -dijo el otro estrechándole la mano

-cuiden de mamá -le dijo a sus tíos favoritos -y díganle que la extraño

-no te preocupes lo entendemos-le respondió Lovino mientras Feliciano lo saludaba tristemente

Martín no tenía la mente en ese lugar de todas formas, su cuerpo sabia que tendría que despedirse de Natalia pero no quería tener que enfrentarla de nuevo; algo en él sabía que algo terminaría mal asi que luego se fue cabisbajo hacia la salida pero por la espalda lo llamaron

-ey!-gritaba Luciano por el pasillo-acompáñame

-adonde boludo!-pero el otro ya lo tenía del brazo

-para ver a Russia -dijo Luciano y Martín se puso azul

Argentina acompañó a Brasil a ver al grandote y mientras le hablaba y se despedía él vió más allá que su Natalia estaba en la ventana mirando el cielo y contando los segundos para volver a su casa  
>Se armó de valor y fue a su encuentro, usaría una nota que le había escrito en la primera cena, aún estaba en su bolsillo<p>

-oye,…parece que no nos veremos dentro de mucho ¿no?-dijo él con una sonrisa forzada

-no hasta la próxima reunión…-respondió ella sin mirarlo

-pues bien-dijo él tendiéndole la mano amistosamente- un gusto conocerte

-igualmen..…-no pudo terminar porque su compañero, Ivan y Ucrania se acercaron a ellos, aunque ya tenían sus manos entrelazadas

-bueno, hora de irnos tonto-dijo Luciano

Martín hizo una reverencia y besó la mano de Natalia, luego de esto la soltó aunque con algo de tristeza y lentitud dejándole un pequeño papel

-ya nos volveremos a ver…-concluyó la frase, se dió media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con el brasileño

-¡oye!-dijo ella de improvisto, volviendo a su acento ruso marcado y el argentino volteó nuevamente

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó

-….volvamos a…-ella se sonrojó levemente y miró el suelo -tomar café algún dia ¿te parece?  
>-me encantaría…<p>

Cuando se alejaban de nuevo Luciano lo miro levantando una ceja.

-¿acaso hay algo que no sepa?-interrogó

-nah-dijo simplemente el rubio

Natalia miro el papel y se sonrió cuando leyó la frase escrita entre sus manos:

"la próxima vez buscaremos un lugar que venda vodka"


End file.
